ALIN AND THE HUNTERS
by guy who tells jokes
Summary: a great fantasy fanfic and plz no negative comments
1. Chapter 1

ALIN AND THE HUNTERS

Chapter 1

Alin roamed the tavern looking for someone in need of a bard his harp jiggled around in his bag

" bard for hire I will work for food" alin cried over the chatter of the tavern no one payed any attention

he pulled a coin from his tunic and flipped it then slid it back into his pocket he sighed and sat down

" we need a bard" a woemen said stepping through the door followed by two more woemen

They were dressed in armour and had swords in their belts they sat down at his table " will you travel"

The first woemen said brushing her red hair out of her face " yes of course " alin ansewerd stareing

At the three beautiful woemen " I warn you we hunt dangerous game " said the second woemen

With black hair and pale skin " well ok I will work for you I am alin " alin said gestureing to himself

" I am ryla " the red hired woemen said " I am synda " said the black haired woemen

" I am karra " said the third woemen she had long brown hair and wore a sun pendant around her neck

" we leave in the morning " synda said looking at the ale she had orderd

Alin barely slept he couldn't stop thinking about thr three woemen with their armour and swords

But yet they were beautiful and intimadaeting at the same time he shudder at the thought as

He mounted his horse to meet them

When he arrived he saw synda and kara on their horses but ryla stood nearby her horse nowhere

To be seen " my horse ran off " ryla said angrily " well you can ride with me " alin said extending his hand to ryla she took it and climbed on behind him then they set off on their journey

They rode into a large field with a forest in the distance ryla pressing her body against alins back wich made him excited they rode until sunset then stopped and broke for camp alin decided to go left a ittle bit to make sure there were no beasts nearby ryla went right

It was not long before they met eachother some distance from camp alin smiled and ryla smiled back wich seemed odd with her menaceing armour she moved in close to him pressing her body against his still smileing ryla removed the breast plate of her armour showing her gray undershirt then she gave him a kiss on the cheek and continued to take off her armour when she was done she began to take off her under shirt and garments revealing her features to him his heart started racing as she licked her lips and pushed him to the ground she layed on top of him and began to kiss him her chest pressed against his and his excitement grew but suddenly a large dragon broke through the grass and attacked it inhaled a great breath ready to exhale its breath weapon then

CLIFF HANGER

Continued in chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

ALIN AND THE HUNTERS

Chapter 2

The dragon inhaled ready to use it breath weapon then ryla roared a battle cry and rose with her sword wich startled the dragon a little she hacked at the dragons long snake like neck with her sword the startled dragon roared and took flight but instead of attacking it shot a great flame into the sky and flew away ryla stood holding her bloody sword her body bare except her skin boots and a silver ring around her finger she turned to alin who sat there with his jaw open wide not only because ryla had done that and because her breastes were jiggling as she breathed hard alin began conducting a ballad in his head

When the sun rose the group woke except alin who dreamed of ryla battleing the dragon in nothing but her boots but he was suddenly woken by kara who kicked him to wake him up when he awoke the sun was hitting kara just right and his heart raced but then realizing he was stareing groaned and got up but he couldn't forget the feeling so he had to admit he loved all of them he loved ryla sydna and kara

They mounted their horses and continued to ride through the field ryla had bugged to drive so sydna gave up her horse and rode with alin and of course she too pressed her chest against his back as alin thought how nice to marry those 3 ladys would be but then sydna whisperd in his ear " I know what you think of us and that's really sweet " she whisperd then kissed his ear his heart raced faster than the horse could gallop and he began to day dream of life in a palace with the three ladys and when he came back to his senses he realized he had gone far ahead of the others so he stopped and waited for them and was very embarresed but when they caught up he tried not to show it " try to pay attention next time bard " ryla said angrily but alin ignored her and started sining his new ballet " oh me sing for I must say these woemen cannot be good at everything one small flaw unknown " he started to sing but the words were caught in his throat when he saw it rise into the air

A bronze dragon flew towards them with scars on its throat ( hint hint ) it roared a gargled roar and swooped down to meet them it roared again and charged the group hopped of their horses and jumped out of the way but the horses were not as lucky they were trampled and the dragon truned to alin who held his harp close it came at him with tooth and claw swipeing and biteing at him he was just nimble enough to move but then he tripped and fell trying to stand the dragon came biting at him alin swung his harp and hit the beast in the snout rearing it tried to claw him but sydna tugged its tail to get its attention wich worked but the beasts barbed tail swung as it turned to face her and struck alin in the head

Sydna slashed at the dragons snout but to no avail ryla slashed at its neck and kara swung at its hind legs the dragon became irritated and bit at ryla catching her in its jaws but it dropped her again and swung its head around to see that alin sat upon the dragons back with a dagger in its back and neck area blood pouring from his head he dug the dagger in deep and twisted it breaking parts of the dragons spine area the dragon flailed wildly and fell to its side in death alin lay beside it bleeding to death kara stood over him casting a spell of healing his wound closed and he fell into the void of sleep

When he woke he saw the forest but not his companions then he heard the soft purr of sydnas voice she came into view and put her finger to his lips shushing him and she kissed him as he fell back to sleep


End file.
